Invasion of the OCs
by I-am-Italia
Summary: In my time here, I've met a lot of irkens.  A few of the adventures that were exiting, Im writing down and putting them into this story.  If I meet you, the reader, its possible you might become a part of this story too.  ICK BELONGS TO PROWLZGRRLIE OF DA
1. Ick: Part 1

Invasion of the OCs

Chapter 1: Ick

ZIMS POV:

I walked out the door. Today was a new day... a horrible stupid miserable new day... I took my backpack and headed out the door to the skool and arrived in the klassroom 10 minutes early. Dib wasnt there. As usual, I assumed he would be late. I looked around the room to find everyone talking to each other except for one normal looking... girl... She stared at me, probably thinking the same thing. I hadnt noticed her there ever before, and before I knew it, she got up out of her desk and walked towards mine. I stared at her suspiciously.

"Zim, right?" She asked me, holding out her hand to shake. I stared at her hand suspiciously.

"Yes... I AM ZIM!" I shouted at her. She looked at me like I was crazy, but then resumed talking.

"During klass, read this note... and then meet me after skool, mkay?" She said, handing me a piece of paper. I took it and started reading it right away. It said:

_Zim,_

_I know you probably think Im crazy, but theres a killer after you. The tallests sent him and he wont quit untill your PAK is destroyed. Meet me after skool and we can discuss ways to stop him. Untill then, I really need you to try to stay as undercover as possible._

_Your apprentice, _

_Ick_

I stared at the note suspiciously. The tallests? Sending a killer after ME? Must have been a mix up with names or something... and apprentice? Cool. My own APPRENTICE! After skool, I went to her and asked her what the meaning of the note was.

"WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS NOTE?" I pointed at it accusingly.

"Nothing! I needed you to know about the Tallests secret hate for you." She said.

"YOU LIE!" I slapped her.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK! IM ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" She screamed in my face.

"There must be a mix up! My names ZIM."

"I KNOW that..." She said, unamused.

"Whatever... moving on... this killer... who is it?"

"His names Nail. The only weakness that i know of his is that he has some wierd fear of chickens..." She looked at me.

"Fear of chickens? Wow that is wierd... and very stupid..." I said.

"Oh. He's anything BUT stupid. You have to understand that he has this spacesuit that locks out all of our weaknesses like earth meat and water. Its impenitrable!" She said with a worried look on her face.

"Hmmm... then i better get a chicken..." Ick stared at me and squinted.

"Not THE EARTH chicken. I mean the ones from a planet almost 20 million light-years away from here." She said. I blinked.

"Then should I just stay low here?"

"Yes. And I'll be able to help out..." She said smiling.

"Good... now... first order of business, slave-"

"APPRENTICE." She responded.

"Right... apprentice... our first order of business is getting rid of someone... you think you can do a little spying and collect some weaknesses? With him out of my way, I can focus better on defeating this "NAIL" guy."

"Of course I can." She said. "So who do you need me to spy on?"

"A human child named Dib." I said pointing over to Dib who was walking to his house.

"Oh that kid? I know him. He was staring at me kinda funny today..." She said.

"I saw that facial expression... I think he likes you. This is good, so he wont suspect anything... now... go to his house and SPY." I handed her a notebook to record her notes in. She took it and walked to Dibs house. Dib answered shirtless.

"Hello- OMIGOSH!" He immediatly slammed the door in her face. I thought that it was because our cover was blown, but then he opened it right back, only this time wearing a shirt.

"U-uhhh... hi!" He said. "Arent you that girl in our class? Ick? 224 mizery lane? 11834? The one that has that cat with the-" He said, realized what a stalker he sounded like and covered his mouth.

"Yep. Thats me. How about we go to the movies or something?" She said to him, sounding all flirtish. Dib peeped and screamed out:

"YES!" Ick raised an eyebrow, but then said:

"Well... *gulp* thats great. What movie do you want to see?"

"How about Tangled? Its a movie... ABOUT LOVE..." He said with little hearts in his eyes. Ick held back a gag.

"a-already seen it..." She said.

"Oh... then what about... inception?" Dib said. "Its based on hard facts that scientifically coenside with the reality we wish to live and the reality we actually live in." Ick stared at him blankly.

"Uh... yea. We can definetly see that!" She said and put an arm around him. He squeeked, and I laughed.

At the base, I have put on a new-ish disguise on and was going to watch them in case anything went wrong. As far as I knew, Ick could really want to destroy me, so I needed to keep a close eye on her. I followed them to the movies, and picked up a ticket for a movie they were seeing.

I sat directly behind them, but even so they didnt notice me. The movie started and Dib placed his arm around her. She didnt seem to care that much. At the most touching parts of the movie, he snuggled into her. IT WAS SICKENING. And at the end of the movie, Dib leaned in to kiss her, so I stuck a waterbottle in his way.

"WHAT THE?" He turned around and shined a flashlight in my face to find me standing there in my usual disguise, only with a mustache.

"Ummm... Im just a normal hobo guy. FEAR ME!" I said.

"Nice try, ZIM." Ick said and she ripped the mustache off.

"Hey, Ick. You wanna come to my house a little later?" he asked her.

"Sure Dib, but first I need to talk to Zim."

"Oh. Okay." Dib smiled and ran home to prepair.

"ZIM! WHAT WAS THAT! YOU ALMOST BLEW MY COVER!" She yelled at me.

"It was only because he was going to kiss you."

"YEA! BUT THAT WOULD HAVE MADE IT MORE... BELIEVABLE!" She flicked me in the forehead.

"OW!" I rubbed my head.

"I've gotta go. Ive got that notebook you gave to me, so its not necessary for YOU to spy on ME spying on DIB." She folded her arms and walked to Dibs house and rang on the doorbell. Dib answered the door.

"Hey Ick! Whats up?" He said. She ran up to him and kissed him on the lips.

":O" Dib stood there, mouth agape. "Well, that was fun. ^^" he said to her.

"Y-yea..." She said, thinking "zims gonna kill me when he finds out about this..."

"Uhhh... so you staying for dinner?"

"Sorry, cant. I have to... go... do something... over there. 0.0" Ick said pointing to some random place, then immediatly ran to my house.

AFTER AN HOUR OF EXPLAINATION.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I screamed at her and smacked my forehead. "You KISSED him? Youre growing too attatched, just as I feared! You have to get away from him! He's going to ruin our mission."

"But he's nice... and I really like him." She said looking at the ground.

"Take off your disguise and he wont be so nice anymore." I stared at her glaring.

"He'd accept me no matter what!" She yelled back and ran to Dibs house. "DIB! WE NEED TO TALK!"

"Yea? You wanna help me expose Zim tomorrow?" He said eagerly.

"N-no... i have to tell you something REALLY important." She stared at him and then at the ground.

"Yea? What is it?" He asked.

"u-uhhh..."

"Comeon! Tell me!" He said louder this time.

"uhhhhh..."

"TELL ME! Is it my new cologne? You hate it, right? OH MAN! I knew i should have gotten the other brand. its just that it was so over-be-"

"THATS NOT IT DIB! IM AN IRKEN!" She pushed some sort of button thingy on her bracelet, revealing her true self.

"W-WHAT THE?" Dib stared at her. "ALIEN!" He started stuttering madness. "I'I... Y-YOU! K-KISSSING! NYAUGH!" He spazzed out on the floor like a moron.

"O_o Dib? DIB? Dont be this way! I really like you!" Ick said to Dib.

Dib just stared, mouth agape and stood there, not knowing what to say or think.


	2. Ick: Part 2

Invasion of the OCs

Episode 1: Ick

Chapter 2

INVADER ICK BELONGS TO PROWLZGRRLIE OF DEVIANTART

Dib stared at the irken in disbelief.

"ALIEN!" He pointed at her and yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ick quickly cupped her hands over his mouth.

"S-SSSHHH!" She said to him.

"MMPH!" Dib continued.

"Dib! I know what youre thinking, but Im different. I honestly am. Youve gotta believe me. Please? Zim said you wouldnt ever accept me... but you accepted me as a human... why does my species make a difference?" She said trying to calm him down.

"..." Dib was silent.

"Okay... what im gonna do is let go of your mouth. When I do, dont scream... please..." She gently took her hands away from the traumatized boy.

"eep" was all that came from Dibs mouth. "I- kiss...OH GOD!" He babbled.

"Dib? DIB! Please listen to me... I like you. I really do. I mean, if I were a human, you would like me, right?" Dib nodded.

"So what makes the fact that Im like this any different?" She said.

"Youre with Zim! Youre on his side! Youre gonna destroy all mankind!" He said repetetively.

"Im NOT in with Zim to destroy the planet. Please Dib, listen. Im not even entirely irken. The leaders of irk, the Tallests, were doing experiments and Im a FAILED one." She said, clearly upset.

"I... I dont know what to do..." The confused boy said. "u-ung..."

Ick took chances and grabbed him by his collar, kissing him full on the lips, only to find me standing right there.

"WOW. I MEAN... WOOOW!" Dib said blushing. Ick stared at me.

"Zim?" I stared back, annoyed.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? Youre becoming too attatched to the humans! At this rate, we wont be able to bring doom to the planet before 2012 does!" I glared.

"I AM NOT! And maybe I dont want to destroy planets..." She said staring at the ground. Dib looked at her in disbelief.

"First kiss and it HAD to be with an alien..." Dib said still in shock.

"WHAT? Youre IRKEN. Thats what we're CREATED for." I yelled at her.

"BUT IM A FAILED EXPERIMENT! YOU CANT PIN ANYTHING ON ME!" She yelled, then her facial expression turned to a frown and tears rolled down her face. "You were right about how someone wouldnt accept me... the thing you were wrong about was who it was... ITS YOU."

She ran into Dibs arms, who was still standing there surprised at what just happened. He shook his head, and looked at me.

"Shes right yah know."

"WHO ASKED YOU!" I said smacking him across the face so that he fell to the ground. "Ick. You HAVE to understand. ITS MY JOB. Listen to me. MY JOB. I cant go against my Tallests and defy them." I looked at her straight in the eyes., "Now put your disguise back on before we're spotted..."

Ick did as she was told. "Fine... but you cant make me destroy trillions of innocent lives."

"Oh you'll come around to the idea sooner or later." I evilly grinned at her and walked back to the base.

"wait? w-what do you mean by that?" She said, but I was gone.

"He does that to everyone, the DRAMA of it all." Dib replied, unamused.

"How about we meet up tomorrow? I need to go." She said. Without hearing a reply, she ran to my base and started banging on the door. I opened it up.

"...Ick." I said.

"ZIM!" She went inside, pushing me out of the way and closing the door.

"HEY! GET OUT!" I grabbed her. "Wont get too attatched to the humans, HUH? GARBAGE!" I put my hand right up to her face and flicked her head.

"You've gotta listen. I didnt mean for any of this to happen! It just... did." She looked at the ground.

"Well then why did it?"

Ick bit her lip and looked back up at me.

"Because... hes really nice and stuff..." She blushed.

"BLEH." I stuck out my toungue at her. "Im destroying him whether youre with me or not..."

"YOU WILL NOT!"

"Oh yea? And whos gonna stop me ... apprentice?"

"m-me?"

I looked at her for a few seconds before bursting into laughter and rolling all over the floor hysterical.

"Ha! Thats a good one. No seriously. Whos gonna stop me?" I smirked and she resumed looking at the floor again.

"I dunno..."

"Then listen here. I'll let you be with this kid, but only untill I destroy the Earth. Then, we have to destroy him along with it."

"...sure." Ick said, thinking that the destruction was not possible.

"Good. Im glad you arent SO attatched to the humans."

Ick giggled, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well... then... I have to go check the mail. I'll be back in a minute. I walked out the door of the base and opened the mailbox, where Sizzlorr was standing before me.

"S-SIZZLORR?" He picked me up by my head and rocketed away.

END OF CHAPTER

What will happen next? FIND OUT NEXT TIME.


	3. Ick: Part 3

Invasion of the OCs

Episode 1: Ick

Chapter 3

ICK BELONGS TO PROWLZGRRLIE OF DEVIANTART

Dibs POV:

AGH! IM GOING CRAZY!

Gaz, heard offstage: YOU ARE CRAZY.

-.- no. Anyhow, I k-kissed an alien. PFFT. Im very self-contradictory right now... So I went to Zims house because I figured thats where she was staying and knocked on the door, which wasnt closed, so it opened right up. I found Ick sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked up at me and waved.

"OH HI DIB!"

I waved back.

"Hi, Ick! Wheres Zim?" I said looking around suspiciously. I expected him to drop from the cieling tackling me or something since I had infiltrated his base, but since he didnt, i figured I needed to know.

"Outside gettin the mail." Ick pointed at the door.

"...no he isnt." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"what?" Icks smile faded and she turned off the TV and got up off the couch. "H-hes not?"

I looked outside again.

"Nope."

Ick hopped off the couch and ran outside.

"AW MAN!" She screamed at the sky, then looked at me. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS."She grabbed me by the shoulders and brought me close to her.

"Well sure. I need to know where he is at all times, so I put a tracking device on him." I responded.

"Youre a stalker..." She said.

"PFFT! no. ANyhow, I have it on my laptop." I took the laptop out of my backpack and put it on the floor. Ick sat besides me and looked at it.

"THERE! Hes in the plasma galaxy of the mistom universe currently on a planet not so much as 3 million miles from the sun. It has 5 moons orbiting it and a bunch of astroids and it-" Ick covered my mouth midsentance.

"Just tell me how to get there..."

"Mkay then..." I took a floppy disc out of the computer. "Put this into your ship. It'll give you all the directions to that planet." I handed her the disc.

"Arent you coming?" She looked at me eagerly.

"Sorry. I cant. I have to go to skool and my dad will wonder where I am. But I'll see you when you get back." I said to her.

"Oh... okay." She took the disc and ran into her ship. "I'll see you soon hopefully!"

"BYE!" I said and she rocketed off into space.

ZIMS POV:

Sizzlorr had me and was bringing me back to Foodcourtia. I couldnt believe he found me again... This time, he looked more annoyed than ever.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU..." He said and forced a collar around my neck. "You should consider yourself lucky Im not killing you for what you did to me..."

"I HAD A MISSION TO ATTEND TO." was my response and I folded my arms and turned my back to him.

"PFFT. mission? HA!" He said. When we landed, he pushed me into the resturaunt. "If you try to leave, the collar will decapatate you. AND THEN YOULL EXPLODE."

I waved my finger around sarcastically. "ANOTHER thing added to this torturous place... whoopdedoo..."

"SILENCE. I just had to go through ANOTHER 20 years of this. FOR THIS YOU WILL PAY!" He took me by the arm and flung me into the front desk to take orders. I rubbed my head and got up. A blobby monster-creature came up to the desk.

"RAUGH. RAAAAAAHHHH! NYAUGH! MEEEHHHH." It said.

"Alright... so thats an order of fries, plootka, and a soda. You want something else with that?" I wrote down.

"NYEEEEGH." Was its response. I grabbed its food and gave it to it and it slithered away. The next customer approached me.

"Welcome... can I take your ord-" I looked up to find Ick standing there. "ICK!"

She stuffed fries into my mouth.

"S-SHHH." She whispered. "Im breakin you out of here..." She winked at me. Sizzlorr walked from the kitchen.

"Zim? WHATS HOLDING UP THE LINE?" He yelled out. Without thinking, I immediatly pointed at Ick.

"SHE IS." Sizzlorr looked at Ick.

"Well what was her order?"

"u-uhhh..." Without hesitation, Sizzlorr kicked me into a wall.

"Alright... What'll it be, miss?" He said to Ick, forcing a smile on his disgusting face.

"Hey! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" She said, referring to the kick.

"He was getting in my way, NOW WHAT WILL IT BE?" Sizzlorr looked annoyed now.

Ick growled and tackled Sizzlorr.

"DONT LAY A FINGER ON HIM, YAH HEAR ME?" She screamed at him while using her arms to try to choke him. He threw her off quickly and grabbed her by the head.

"You know, theres a LOT of open positions in this resturaunt..." He said with a smile, and then he forced a similar collar onto her neck.

END OF CHAPTER.


	4. Ick: part 4

Invasion of the OCs

Episode 1: Ick

Chapter 3

ICK BELONGS TO PROWLZGRRLIE OF DEVIANTART

"wait! HEY! WHAT IS THIS!" Ick said, trying to get the collar off.

"its a collar. It'll decapatate you if you try to leave." Sizzlorr snickered and threw her behind the counter along with me. I rubbed my head and got up.

"Ick! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" I asked demanding an answer.

"Because i couldnt see you treated that way. I needed to stand up for you!" she said.

"yes, well thats a nice and touching thing and all, but now how am I supposed to get out of here?" I yelled.

"I have an idea..." Ick got up and set herself on fire. The collar melted off.

"WHAT THE?" Sizzlorr stared at her in disbelief and she tackled him again. Sizzlorr screamed, she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"GET OFF!" He threw her off, but immediatly she jumped back onto him.

"YOU JERK! IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!"

"IM TOUCHING YOU NOW!" Sizzlorr screamed. Ick grabbed some random gun out of one of the customers pockets and shot it at him, turning him into a tiny small frog-like creature. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Well... that was... uh... unexpected." I said staring at the new Sizzlorr. "Hey! IM TALLER THAN HE IS NOW!" I smiled widely and kicked him into a wall. He squeeked and called out to his guards.

"YES MASTER SIZZLO- h-hey!" One of the guards burst out laughing. "Lookit him! Hes so tiny and short!"

Another one crouched down on the floor getting as close to it as possible. "Can you guess who I am?"

"uhhh... Zim?"

"NO, IDIOT! IM SIZZLORR!" He said, smacking the other with a rifle on the head.

"Ow, Frank! That really hurt man."

"Oh god. You okay?" The second one said rubbing his friends head.

During all this pointless...ness Ick hacked into the main system of the resturaunt disabling the collars and turning off the security. We ran out with not a second to spare.

"Dude... i think im oka-"

"HEY! GET UP! THEYRE GETTING AWAY!" Sizzlorr screamed in his now highpitched voice and jumped onto one of the guards shoulders.

"ILL KILL YOU IF YOU DONT GO AFTER THEM!" he said, figuring if this line (said by Ick) worked on him, it would work on the guards. They just laughed, but figuring this was a way they could possibly up their salary, they started after us.

I jumped into a cab, dragging Ick inside with me, then started it up and flew off. For the first five seconds, it was smooth sailing... but then...

"Whew. That was a really close on-WAUGH!" We immediatly crashed into a nearby planet. I got out of the now busted cab and stumbled around for a bit.

"Wow... uh... that was torturous..." I said. Another ship landed right near us, and I suspected it to be the guards, so I grabbed Ick and threw her into a bush while jumping into it as well. We both peeked out, staring at the guards that came out. One of them was laughing loudly, of course it was the one with Sizzlorr on his shoulder.

"Duuuuude! I can totally hear him breathing in my eeeaaarrr!" He laughed.

"Dude! YOU TOTALLY DONT HAVE AN EEEEAAAARRRR!" The other one said.

"oh yeeeaaaaaa!"

"What are you morons doing? LOOK AROUND AND SCAN THE AREA!" Sizzlorr yelled as loud as he could.

"Dude. If I totally had an ear, it would be bleeding!" The first guard complained.

"JUST LOOK AROUND!" Sizzlorr smacked the guard.

"Okay, man! FINE!" The guards took out scanners to... scan... the area for life.

"Dont worry... we'll get out of here somehow..." I whispered to Ick. "Just remain calm and everything will be fi- OMIGOSH WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?" I yelled, staring at something on the ground.

"Thats a bunny..." She said, but my screaming attracted the guards attention and they came after us. Ick grabbed my arm and led me away from them.

"WIMP!" She said, and flicked me in the head.

"Whatever! LETS GET OUT OF HERE! BUT HOW?" I yelled.

"Oh! Lets use their ship, this way theyre stranded!" Ick said, immediatly coming up with the idea.

"Excellent plan." I snuck around the guards with Ick behind me and tiptoed onto the ship.

"We totally lost track of them!" One guard said.

"Ugh! YOU MORONS! Lets get back to the ship." Sizzlorr demanded to them.

"Uggghhhh. Fiiiine!" That guard said and carried Sizzlorr towards the ship.

I was busy hotwiring the voot, and when I did, we took off. Even though we didnt see at the moment, Sizzlorr was riding along with us on the back of it. He opened the door and immediatly took us out.

2 HOURS LATER ON FOODCOURTIA

"Hey! I have a plan to get us out of here for the second time!" I said. Ick stared at me sadly.

"Whats the point? Im just another failure..." She looked at the ground.

"W-what? Dont give up! I have to get back to my mission! And I need you to be my appre- eh... i mean... you cant just give up on yourself like that! Theres... stuff you havent done yet!"

Ick just moaned and tossed to her side. I was in trouble.


	5. Ick: Part 5

Invasion of the OCs

Episode 1: Ick

Chapter 5

**ICK BELONGS TO PROWLZGRRLIE OF DEVIANTART**

The usual POV thingamajigy :D -

Sizzlorr put his apron on a stand. "Im going home for the night. We're open 24 hours so STAY AWAKE." He walked out the door.

Ick hugged her knees and stared at me.

"Its all over... Im a failure." She looked at the ground again and moaned. "If I stay here, at least I'll serve some sort of purpose..."

I looked at her in disbelief.

"No! You cant do that."

"Yes I can, and I will." Was her response.

"I have an idea of how to get out of here, but I need your help in order to reach the air ducts." I said.

She looked up at the airvents.

"You cant go up there. It'll never work."

"Yes. I could get up there! All I have to do is find some way of reaching it..." I continued staring at the air ducts and rubbed my chin. "Maybe I could... use SODA! Yes! The pressurized air would push me the distance I would need to go..." I took a can of soda, looking back at Ick, I asked again. "Are you sure you dont want to come back?"

"Yes. Im sure. Im a failure. Nobody wants me..."

I used the soda bottle to shoot myself up into the airvents, and crawled to an exit, then I looked back, feeling guilt overwhelm me. I had another idea. I started yelling like a maniac.

"ICK! OMIGOSH ICK! COME UP HERE AND LOOK AT THIS! QUICK!" I smirked. She used some rockets from her PAK to get into the airvent.

"Is everything okay? I HEARD SCREAMING!" She looked at me, who was fine, and smirking. "...wheres the thing I need to look at?"

I held up a rope behind my back.

"Something... Come closer..." I smirked more. She crawled a little closer to me. The air ducts werent big enough to stand in.

"AHA!" I tackled her and bound her with the rope, dragging her towards the exit.

"Z-ZIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" SHe yelled.

"Im getting you out of here!" I yelled back, still dragging her.

"Take me back! IM WARNING YOU!" She screamed some more.

"Quiet! Or you'll wake the guards outside!" I whispered.

"NO! GUARDS! HELP ME! IM BEING KIDN-" I slapped tape over her mouth.

"I said BE QUIET." I said sternly as I dragged her out of the vent and towards a cab. I threw her into it trying not to attract the attention of bystanders. I heard her muffled screams from the back, but even so, tried to tell her that what I was doing would benefit her and me both. I jumped into the front and took the wheel. The cab took off and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You will thank me." I told her and looked back. She set herself on fire like she had done in Shloogorrs and walked towards me angrily while ripping the tape off of her mouth.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She yelled angrily and grabbed me by the collar. "I WANTED TO STAY! YOU CANT JUST KIDNAP ME LIKE THIS!"

"I-IM HELPING YOU!" I said, pushing her off of my collar.

"I SAID I WANTED TO STAY. YOU SHOULDNT HAVE DONE THAT, YOU DEFECT!" She said, swiftly kicking my shins.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"WHAT did you call me?" I said, eye twitching.

"DEFECT." She repeated and then spelled it out loud. "D-E-F-E-C-T"

Anger overwhelmed my body and I took a gun out of my PAK and pointed it at her.

"Repeat that. I DARE YOU."

END OF CHAPTER.

Legasp. what will happen next? I dunno... SOMETHING. (bumbumbum) STAY TUNED!

Gir: You sound like a news guy!

(kicks him into a wall) SILENCE!


	6. Ick: Part 6

Invasion of the OCs

Episode 1: Ick

Chapter 6

"You heard me LOUD and CLEAR!" She said staring me straight in the eye.

I looked at her for a second, eye twitching with anger and I pulled the trigger, she dodged.

"What was THAT? You got anger problems too?" She said. I shot at her again and again, until I hit her in her stomach. She fell back, moaning.

"owwww..." She moaned. I angrily glared at her, but then saw she wasnt getting back up. She just layed there motionless. I flipped her onto her back to see a large wound.

"Oh- OH! OH DEAR IRK!" I yelled out in disbelief, took the wheel of the cab and headed for a hospital.

"Just HAD tah shoot the apprentice, didnt yah?" I mumbled to myself and landed in front of an irken hospital. "GRAH. Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

I began to drag her towards the entrance.

"st-stupid irken. not who I thought you were..." She moaned.

"SILENCE! IM SAVING YOUR LIFE!" I yelled pointing my finger in her face.

"I hate you, Zim." She said.

I stopped and dropped her in the front.

"Then lets see you save your own life, HUH?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"F-fine... I will." She slowly got up, limping to the door, but fell over unconscious. I looked at her, mumbling.

"Thats what I thought." I dragged her into the hospital and stood on my toes to look over the desk.

"HEY YOU!"

The nurse looked over the counter to see me.

"May I help you, little guy?" She said groaning.

"Well in case you havent noticed, Im carrying a deathly injured girl!" I yelled out.

"Oh yea. That." She looked at Ick and her eyes widened. "WOW. How did this happen?" She questioned.

"eh. NO TIME FOR THAT! GET HER FIXED." I said, tugging at my collar, not wanting to answer the question.

"Alright. DOCTORS!" A bunch of doctors came in, put Ick on a wheeling bed and rolled her into a room. I followed into the room.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked.

"Yes!- maybe." One of the doctors bursted out. "We should be done with surgery in a few hours."

A FEW HOURS LATER

I walked into the room to see Ick bandaged up. She opened her eyes weakly and glared at me.

"Y-YOU DID THIS." She pointed out the obvious.

"I also SAVED you, so you may praise me now." I said, giving her the "so there" look.

"I wouldnt need saving if it hadnt been for your stupid g-guns." She said slightly stuttering in pain.

"Alright. Well I admit it wasnt the best idea..." I said looking at her straight in the eye.

"YOUR DARN RIGHT IT WASNT!" She yelled in my face.

"Hey! I just admited I was wrong. DO YOU KNOW how HARD it is for an ego-maniac (such as myself) TO DO something like THAT?" I said, overpronouncing a few of the words.

"I dont know! Im extremely confused! I ALMOST DIED!" She glared some more.

"WELL THEN." I crossed my arms.

"Youre really stupid, yah know that?" She said.

"No im not. YOURE JEALOUS." I exclaimed.

"You hurt everyone you touch, jerk!"

"NOT TRUE! I didnt hurt... that GUY. with the... THING! Yea. Case and point."

"What guy?"

"Someone- OKAY FINE! There was Gi- no... um Skood- Nope... theres Di- oh I always hurt him... Minimoo- huh. Been there... what about yo-." I became speechless.

"Do you realize what a jerk you are now?" Ick said.

"..." She rendered me speechless still.

"I mean I wanted to come here to warn you and to help you, but this whole thing just turned out to be one of those lame stories you'd find on Fanfiction!" She yelled.

"Well cant argue with th- HEY!" I yelled. "I DONT WISH TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE. I could have just left you there on the steps of the hospital to die, you know!"

"Maybe I would have been better off." She sneered. That was it. I walked towards the door.

"YOUR WELCOME." Then, I walked out, slamming the door behind me. I went in the cab and immediatly returned to Earth. Dib was standing in front of my house with a camera.

"Hehehe... I'll get him when he isnt here- WAUGH!" He jumped away from my house. "ZIM!" and threw the camera to the side as if I didnt already see it.

"What are you doing here? YOURE supposed to be with Ick! WHERE IS SHE?" He said, taking one of the lawn knomes, pulling it from the ground and pointing the pointy part at me, trying to seem threatening. Even so, the lawnknome was heavy and he could barely lift it off the ground.

"Shes... SOMEWHERE." I said looking to both sides.

"WHERE?" Dib advanced towards me, dragging the lawnknome behind him.

"On...- _in _an irken hospital." I said to him.

"What? WHY! WHAT DID YOU DO?" At this point, he was close enough to jab me if he wanted to.

"NOTHING."

"You know, people dont go to hospitals IF SOMETHING ISNT WRONG." He stared at me, clearly angry.

"NOTHING. I DENY." I repeated.

"Take me to see her!" He lifted the knome a little more, near my face.

"NOTHI- oh fine." I said, not in any position to defy the guy with the pointy stuff. I jumped into the voot and waited for him to follow, then took off towards Irk. Moments later, we landed on the planet right near the hospital. Dib darted inside and looked up at the nurse over the counter, who was reading a magazine not paying attention to anything.

"Im looking for Ick." Dib started.

"Yea. Shes right in that room over there." The nurse pointed out.

"Great!" Dib went towards the room. The nurse wasnt even aware he was a different species from Irken.

Meanwhile, I had work to do, so I headed back to earth. If Dib needed a ride back, he might as well have found his own. And if he never returned? Props go to me!

DIBS POV:

I walked into the room to see Ick sitting there in the hospital bed. She was staring at a magazine similar to the one the irken nurse had.

"What? Come back to shoot me, Zim?" She said, not looking up from the magazine.

"Nope. Ive come to visit." I said in my most horrible Zim impression. She looked up and smiled widely.

"Dib! How'd you get here?" She tried to get up, but I walked to her and hugged.

"Are you okay-Wait... Zim shot you? Moron." I insulted.

"Tell me how you got here!" She grinned.

"Zim drove me." I said back.

"Zim? Is he here?" Ick said with scorn.

"Nope. He dropped me off."

"I should have expected something like this to happen from him..." She looked at the magazine, but then back towards me. "Well its great to see you here!"

We both looked at each other and laughed a little.

((AUTHORS NOTE. IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, I SAID THE KILLERS NAME WAS NAIL, BUT I WAS LYING. HIS NAME IS SHRAPNEL. TYPO-NESS. D:))

We heard someone coming towards the door.

"Oh great. Look who FINALLY showed UP." Ick said, expecting Zim to be there. Instead, the voice from outside the door sent an icy chill down our spines.

"Im glad I could be of assistance..." An Irken walked into the room.

"OHNO. S-SHRAPNEL!" Ick looked scared.

"Whos that?" I said confused.

"Hes a killer after Zim!" Ick responded.

"And I heard you spilled the secret..." Shrapnel walked into the room towards her slowly. "And I've come to make sure no more word gets out about this..." He pulled out a knife.

Ick screamed and got up from the hospital bed wincing in pain from the earlier surgery.

"D-dib! We've gotta get out of here!" She grabbed my arm and started towards the door limping slightly. Shrapnel walked in front.

"And where do you think YOURE going?" He smirked.

"NURSE! DOCTORS! SOMEONE HELP US!" Ick screamed out.

"Oh its no use calling out to them..." Shrapnel said smoothly. "I froze them. They will not be of any use to you..."

"DO SOMETHING!" Ick yelled at me in fright. I grabbed SHrapnels arm and tried to flip him over, but unlike all the comic books I've read, it didnt work. Even if it didnt, it was a good distraction and Ick managed to get out of the room. When SHrapnel turned to look at Ick, I grabbed his freezeray and shot it at him, instantly freezing him. I ran to Ick breathing heavily.

"I DID IT!" I said. "YAY FOR ME!" Ick hugged me.

"Im so glad you were here." She smiled brightly.

"Im glad I could have been of assistance." I smiled back, when I looked up, Zim was standing behind her. I turned her body and she saw him.

"What do you suppose HE wants?" She said, unamused.

END OF CHAPPY.

MADTV, IZ, AND PNF ROCKS. thats all, enjoy your day. ._.

Man: THIS MAY BE A TOY, BUT I COULD USE IT AS A WEAPON IF I HAD TO! (holds up buzz lightyear toy to her face)

Buzz: This is weird...

Lady: Aw. is that a buzz lightyear toy? I used to sleep with one of those when I was young!

Buzz: ... (eager) keep talking...

WHAT THE HECK! MADTV. this may be an IZ fanfiction... but... i dunno... ehem.


	7. Ick: Part 7

INVASION OF THE OCS

Episode 1: ICK

Chapter 7

Dibs POV:

Zim slowly walked up to us, looking a little nervous.

"Ehem... Well I have come to... apologize for, uh... shooting you." He looked up.

"Its okay." Ick said, wondering where all this was going.

"WAIT! Just WAIT just a second." I pointed at Zim. "You expect us to believe that YOU came ALL the way back here to tell us YOU were sorry?"

"Well yes." Zim said, looking more nervous than before. "Cant people just go around wishing their... friends... to be feeling well?" He gulped. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Well not if its YOU." I poked at his head.

"Well I DID." He said, looking less nervous and more annoyed at me.

"Come on Zim. Just tell us what the real issue is." Ick looked up at him. "Im fine now, and I promise not to over-react to ANYTHING. NOTHING could EVER be worse than what I just encountered."

"No seriously. I just came to... a-*gulp*-apologize." He looked away.

"JUST TELL ME WHATS WRONG!" Ick said, being more firm. "TELL ME NOW!"

"..."

Ick became annoyed and pushed Zim backwards.

"JUST TELL." She now demanded.

"Are you sure?" Zim avoided.

"YES!" Ick stared at him straight in the eyes.

Zim gulped and walked to the side. A pudgy-looking irken walked up to us.

"HOW COULD YOU? SIZZLORR? REALLY?" Ick turned to Zim.

"He made me tell..." Zim tried to explain, failing miserably.

"I believe you are a runaway that tried to escape me?" He smirked and grabbed Ick by her head. "I was finally able to reverse the affects of that horrible gun... for that, I'll give you DOUBLE DETENTION."

"HEY! LET GO OF HER!" I said, grabbing his arm and digging my nails into it. He looked at me annoyed.

"Ah, feeling a little rebelious, are we?" He now grabbed my head with his other arm. Zim trailed behind him, nervously. "I guess I could use another aliens help in my resturaunt."

"Why?" Icks face saddened when she looked at Zim. "Why did you do it?"

"He made me."

Ick turned to anger again.

"FRIENDS DONT DO THINGS LIKE THAT!" She yelled at him and Sizzlorr threw us back into his Voot.

"Friends dont shoot, or hurt, or turn in other friends!" She yelled again.

"Well, you see-"

"BE QUIET!" She said and shoved Zim backwards.

"Ow!" Was all Zim said. Ick grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"WHAT could he POSSIBLY have done that would make you!" She growled. Zim pulled down his his shirt a little, revealing the same collar from before.

"Remember THIS?" He glared at Ick. "It would decapitate me unless I was obediant!"

"I would die for you." She looked down, then at Zim.

"Well I thought that living and being miserable was better than that." He ruined the moment.

"STUPID! Youre just like everyone else! IDIOTIC, MORONIC, SELF-CENTERED, BRAINLESS, IMMATURE, THINGS!" She pointed at him and his eye twitched.

"SILENCE NOW." He glared. "I WONT TAKE THIS ANYMORE. NOW BE QUIET! Sizzlorr has asked that I keep you under control..." He pointed a gun at us.

"Youre going to listen to HIM?" Ick asked with disgust.

"Untill I get this collar off, I have no choice." I said shaking his head. "NOW QUIET."

"no." Ick said.

Zim shook his head.

"It wasnt a question."

"Im not going to listen to some idiot." She shoved him again and walked back to me. Zim chuckled evilly.

"You really think you stand a chance? You and I both know Im the stronger one in this fight."

"pfft." Ick laughed out loud and I saw Zim point the gun towards Ick. My eyes widened and I jumped in front of her.

"ICK! NO!" Zim shot the gun and it hit my leg.

"AGAIN? Whats WRONG with you, Zim?" Ick glared. Thats all I heard before I passed out.


	8. Ick: Part 8

Invasion of the OCs

Episode 1: Ick

Chapter 8

ZIMS POV:

WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME? Of all the stupid... no good... LOUSY THINGS. I shot Dib. I was pretty happy about it and felt accomplished. That is untill Ick ruined my fun. She walked up to me looking very annoyed and yelled in my face.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU? You tried to shoot me a SECOND time, you got Dib instead and now youre proud of yourself?" She scowled. She looked at the passed out Dib, took the gun from me and pointed it at my face.

"I SWEAR if you dont get this ship turned around, I'll make SURE that thing decapitates you. If it doesnt, I'll take things into my OWN hands." She steadied the gun pointed at me. I put my arms up in surrender.

"OKAY! But I dont know why youre so hung up on him. Hes just another stupid human. There are billions more on that planet!" I said stopping and looking at her.

"NOW." She kept the gun pointed. We landed on Foodcourtia and Sizzlorr dragged us all out, putting a collar on knocked-out Dib and Ick. I uneasily looked at Ick. She just looked at me and nodded towards Sizzlorr. I walked up to him and tugged at his apron.

"EHEM!" I said, getting his attention.

"What do YOU want? The next foodening will happen in one hour and I have no time for foolishness!" He looked towards me.

"Its... a day. 0-0"

" ...yeeeaaaa... I can see that."

"You should go home and enjoy the day!"

"Maybe I will. It is pretty nice out..." He looked at me doubtfully. "If you even think about escaping, remember the collar." He squinted.

I looked at him, acting innocent.

"Meeee? Escape? PFFT!"

He nodded towards me.

"Yea. Thats the point of the collar." He said, but remained.

"well?" I pointed at the door. "You were about to leave?"

"I dont trust you." He went behind the register and started taking orders once again. I shook my head, thinking of the possible outcomes of what I was about to do, but then tackled him even though my mind said not to.

"YOU. CANT. KEEP. ME. HERE. FOREVER!" I tried punching him countless times, forgetting his huge size and strength. With ease, he threw me into a wall and I was instantly knocked out.

NO ONES POV (cuz everyones knocked out i think...)

Ick stood there, mouth agape at Zims sacrifice. If Sizzlorr wanted to, he could have easily decapitated him right then and there. Her eye twitched with anger towards Sizzlorr and she walked behind him, grabbing one of his antennai and trying to rip it from his head. Irkens antennai were very sensitive, so she knew this would hurt him more than anything.

Sizzlorr screamed at the top of his lungs and fell over, quickly getting back up and running out.

"I wish I would have done that sooner... then I could have avoided all this MESS." Ick announced. She looked at Zim, then at Dib, grabbed Dib and put him over her shoulder, running to a control panel and hacking it to de-activate the collars. She did so and quickly ran out with Dib in her arms, looking for a ship to drive him to earth to be properly cared for. She looked all over, but couldnt find anything.

MEANWHILE:

20 MINUTES LATER

ZIMS POV:

I woke up to find the whole resturaunt empty and got up slowly. The collar fell from my neck, so I realized that I could walk out without being decapitated. I ran out of the resturaunt and went to Sizzlorrs voot, which I always knew he hid behind his resturaunt. I hopped in, hotwired it and took control of the steering wheel. I saw Ick dragging around Dib and landed besides them.

"Get in..." I pointed at the passenger door.

"No. We're fine going without you, TRAITOR!" She looked away from me and started walking. I pulled up closer to her.

"The foodenings going to happen in less than a half hour! You have to get in if you dont want to be here for 20 years. By that time, I assure you, this stupid kid would be dead..." I thought for a second. Dib being dead would be a good thing, yet Ick being angry would be a lot worse than the stuff I would put up with with Dib, so I urged her to jump in.

"We're fine! I just need to- to..." Ick looked around. The whole street was full of people, yet no voots, cabs, or ships of any type.

"Let me inside!" She ran inside and layed Dib on the ground. "Now take me back to Earth! Hes fading fast!"

I stepped on the gas pedal. Dibs breathing slowed. Without hesitation, Ick pointed a gun at my PAK.

"FASTER!" She yelled, although I was sure she wouldnt shoot. The gun was shaking in her hands. Even so, I didnt want to take any chances, so I went as fast as possible. Within a half hour, we arrived back at Earth. Ick was sobbing at the sight of Dib and she looked at me through tearful eyes.

"Please dont let this be another trick. Please..." She looked at me pleading and I sighed.

"It really isnt." I engaged a disguise generator on the ship and ran off. "This way to the hospital!" I motioned for her to follow me. She did so and we arrived at the hospital. The nurse, bearing a very similar resembalence to the nurse on Irk brought Dib in and told us that he would be fine.

"SEE? Completely fine. THERE. Happy ending." I said to Ick.

"Yea. Fine in 5 months. He'll be in a wheelchair until then. How did this happen again?" She said, asking the same question as the nurse on Irk.

"Pfft. Yah know... the usual Earth normal activities and such." I forced a smile onto my face and the nurse left.

END OF CHAPTER 8!

Whats next? FIND OUT NEXT TIME. ...wow... no duh.


End file.
